Reaching Limits
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: Can one argument tear you apart from your family? And if one tear is shed does that mean that you want to go home? When Ginny needs to leave for a short amount of time, her family doesn't want her to go. But this is her chasing career on the line. No one can stand in the way of it. Or can they? Jk Rowlings pairings. Rated T for language and family drama. Harry/Ginny Hemrione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now I already know what your thinking. "Girl, you got too many stories, you need to stick with one!" I know, I'm sorry. But when I get a good story in my head I have to write it before I forget about it. I promise that I won't be writing more than three stories at once! But I had a great idea and it just got in the way of writing my other two stories. So I had to.**

**Anyway, thanks for opening this story, hopefully it keeps you on your toes and what not! Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Alright team. We received word that we all are going to go on a little adventure" Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, said to the locker room of girls.

"What could we possibly be doing now?" Mia Larson, beater for the Holyhead Harpies, asked sarcastically.

"For publicity purposes, the team will be traveling around the world, for three months, doing different things that will boost up the teams image. I didn't make this up, the managers did. The thing is that we _all _have to go in order for this to be carried out. So, everyone get home, pack your bags, and return here by noon tomorrow." Gwenog turned around and left the girls to change out of their filthy practice uniforms.

"Great, one day notice and I now I have to cancel my date with Joseph!" Joan Penny, the second beater for the Harpies, said hiding her head in her hands.

"You think you got it worst, I'll be canceling my engagement party. Thank you very much, managers, you make life so much easier!" Mia said in frustration.

"I'll be missing my second family reunion in a row because of Quidditch. I'll be lucky if I come back and everyone remembers my name!" Maria Silverstone, chaser for the Harpies, complained as she let her hair down from her messy bun.

"Ginny, does this bother you at all? You look like this hasn't affected you!" Sarah Donaldson, seeker for the Harpies, directed all the team's eyes on Ginny.

"Yeah, you act like you have no plans for the next three months." Cecilia Morton, keeper, laughed.

"No, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to be saying to my family." Ginny defended as she threw her practice uniform into her locker.

"Why? Your family won't let you go?" Joan asked concerned.

"I dunno. I'll figure out tonight, won't I?" Ginny grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. She was always the fastest changer of the team.

"Good luck, Ginny!"

"See you tomorrow, Ginny!"

"Bye, Gin." The team shouted as she left the locker room.

* * *

Ginny disapparated to her flat and through her purse on her sofa and started to let her frustration out. _Three months? An entire three months? We'd be missing Halloween, maybe even Christmas! I won't be there to help Harry out with Teddy for three months! What about Victoire? She's only four months old and by the time I get back, she'll be a third of the way to being considered a toddler. I'd be missing so much! Not even including all the birthdays I'm missing. I love Quidditch but seriously? Why do we need anymore publicity? I'm sure that we have enough with all those stupid scandals about me in the Daily Prophet. _

Ginny eased her thoughts for a moment to go into the kitchen and grab a snack before packing up her clothes. She took a yogurt from the fridge and ran upstairs to her room. _Alright, I guess I should just pack up all my clothes? Maybe all of my makeup and what not? Ugh, it's like I'm packing up to go to Hogwarts again._ Ginny thought as she placed an undetectable extension charm onto her trunk and filled it with all sorts of clothes and toiletries. She packed up all her jewelry and accessories. All of her books and activities. It was almost like she was moving out of her apartment.

She sat down at her kitchen table to mull it all over and come up with ideas to tell her family. Worst part was, she was supposed to go to a family dinner today and everyone was going to be there. Including, Andromeda, Teddy, Angelina Johnson, Hermione, Audrey, and Harry. _Harry. _Ginny worried about his reaction. Ever since Ginny graduated Hogwarts, they hadn't been apart from each other for more than a week. Now she'd have to be separated for three months. What if it doesn't work out? What if he finds someone new while she's gone? What if he doesn't want to do the whole long distance relationship? The questions rang in her mind. The thing was, it was the exact questions she had before leaving for her final year at Hogwarts. Ginny glanced at the clock across from her. It read six o'clock. It was time for her to go to dinner and explain what was going to be happening.

* * *

Ginny apparated to the front doorstep of the Burrow. She took one deep breath before knocking slowly on the door. After her third knock, it swung opened and revealed her mother.

"GINNY! Come in, come in! It's been way too long since you've come around. It's a bit worrying that your boyfriend is around here more than you are." Molly said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"That doesn't surprise me. He loves your cooking." Ginny laughed. Molly stepped back to observe her daughter. Ginny rolled her eyes once she figured out what she was doing.

"You haven't been eating properly, have you Ginny?" Molly asked accusingly.

"Mum. Seriously? I've been eating perfectly well. I just burn it off at practice." Ginny said as her mum grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the living room where everyone else was.

"Oi, it's Ginny!" Ron said happily once he caught sight of her from the doorway.

"No, it's Draco." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Way to be nice, Ginny." George said laughing.

"Sorry! I just came back from practice and I'm exhausted." She whined as she took a seat next to her boyfriend. "And it's sad that you're here before I am." She whispered in his ear before pecking his cheek.

"EW, I thought Hermione made it clear to keep the snogging to a minimum." Ron whined in the background. Ginny glared at her brother then scanned the room.

"Oh my, Victoire has gotten so big!" Ginny said happily as she watched Fleur hold her smiling niece.

"Do you vant do hold 'er?" Fleur asked in her faint French accent. Slowly but surely, Fleur was starting to lose it. Ginny nodded and pick Victoire up.

"Hello, Vicky. Yes, it's your Auntie Ginny. It's been too long since I've seen you, yes it has, yes it has." Ginny spoke in a babyish voice.

"Ginny it makes no difference if you talk in a regular voice." Ron said sarcastically. But Victoire let out a small, happy groan.

"That's right, you tell him Vic. You tell that mean Uncle Ron that he's not funny and should just keep quiet. That's right." Ginny said, keeping her eyes locked on the little four month old.

"Harry, you got yourself a real rude girlfriend." Ron said loudly to his best friend.

"No, she's not a rude girlfriend. Well at least not to me." Harry said laughed.

Ginny gave the baby back to Fleur. Then she felt something tugging on her jeans. She looked down and saw a little green haired boy with brown eyes staring at her.

"Oh, Teddy!" Ginny said picking up the little two year old. "What have you been up to?" Teddy giggled as Ginny twirled him around.

"Teddy gooboy!" Teddy yelled out. Ginny didn't think he understood what he was saying but she was glad that he was learning to say more words.

"Of course you are Teddy!" Ginny said before putting him back down.

"No hug for your father then?" Arthur said standing up from his rocking chair.

"Of course, Dad!" Ginny ran over to her father and gave him a tight hug. They parted after and he smiled down at Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I'm just proud of you, that's all." Ginny smiled up at her dad.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Then Molly cleared her throat.

"Now that everyone is here. We can finally have dinner."

"Finally, I thought you'd never say it." Ron said as he fast walked into the dining room.

"What a gentleman. He didn't even wait for his girlfriend." Ginny sighed and smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, when he's hungry, he's hungry. There's nothing that anyone can do to make him be considerate of others at a time like this." Hermione laughed and walked with Ginny into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner had gone smoothly but it had finally hit eight o'clock and Ginny felt like it was time to make the announcement. She stood up from her spot and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I have an announcement to make." Ginny said looking at all the faces of her family members and all the faces of her close friends. She took one deep breath and continued, "I'm not sure how to say this, but I don't think I should stall the subject. The Holyhead Harpies have been assigned to go on a trip starting tomorrow." Ginny took another deep breath and held it.

"Well that's wonderful! Where are you going to be going to?" Molly asked happily.

"All around the world." Ginny said simply, then press her lips together to brace herself for the tantrum about to be thrown.

"Wait, if your going to be going around the world, won't it be a long trip?" Bill asked quizzically. Ginny looked at her eldest brother and nodded.

"How long?" Arthur said concerned.

"Three months." Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for her Mum to yell.

"WHAT? THREE MONTHS AWAY FROM HOME! Are we even allowed to write to you?" And there she blows.

"No and Mum, its not like I live here. Just think of it like sending me to Hogwarts." Ginny said hoping that it would ease her mother down. But it didn't.

"NO GINNY! THIS ISN'T LIKE SENDING YOU TO HOGWARTS! AT HOGWARTS WE WROTE TO YOU EVERY OTHER DAY! THIS IS SENDING YOU IN UNFAMILIAR AREAS WITH BARLEY TO NO CONTACT! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN? THERE MIGHT BE DEATH EATERS OUT THERE! GINNY I FORBID YOU TO GO!" Ginny hated when people told what she could and could not do. Ever since she was little. And she damn well wasn't going to let her mum act like she could still treat her like a baby.

"Mum! It's not like I'm fifteen. I'm eighteen years old. I can take care of myself. I've been doing a good job of it for about a year. It's not like I'm moving to a different country. The team is just going on tour! And the _entire _team has to go to make it work! This is for publicity reasons!"

"OH, SO YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO HELP YOUR CASE? GINNY, PUBLICITY REASONS COULD MEAN ANYTHING? FOR ALL WE KNOW, THEY COULD BE MAKING YOU POSE NAKED IN FRONT OF A CAMERA FOR SOME DISGUSTING CALENDER! MAYBE WE CAN BUY IT, THEY SAY PICTURES ARE WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS! ALSO, IF YOUR IN SOME CALENDER, WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK OF YOUR FATHER? THE DAILY PROPHET WILL TRASH HIM COMPLETELY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOING!" Ginny's rage started to grow, she didn't even know why her mother was taking this so seriously.

"MUM! I THINK I'LL SAY NO IF THEY TRY TO MAKE ME DO THAT! YOU THINK THAT I'M JUST THIS TICKING TIME BOMB ABOUT TO GO OFF AND START, I DUNNO, DOING STUFF LIKE THAT. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THIS! LOOK AROUND, EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS FINE WITH IT!" Ginny looked at everyone for support.

"Sorry, Gin. You know I support your Quidditch career fully, but three months is a long time. I don't feel to comfortable about it either." Arthur said strongly.

"What?" Ginny said irritated.

"Yeah, I agree with Dad. I don't want you to be gone that long, especially when you say this is for publicity reasons. It sounds sort of…hasty." Bill said sternly.

"How could you say that!?"

"Ginny, I know that this is your dream but, your eighteen and I don't want to see you do anything that could possibly ruin your career." George said seriously. He always was on Ginny's side but now, he had to say what was right in his mind.

"What?! YOU GUYS LET CHARLIE GO TO ROMANIA AND STUDY DRAGONS WHEN HE WAS EIGHTEEN! WAIT, SCRATCH THAT, SEVENTEEN! AND HE BARELY EVER COMES AROUND! WHY WOULD IT BE DIFFERENT FOR ME?" Ginny yelled.

"It was different circumstances back then, Gin. It's still a little dangerous out there, and you'll be missing so much here. Right now, you need to stay here." Bill said sternly.

"What? Why can't I go?" Ginny was angry that they were treating her different than her brothers. She was fed up with them over protecting her and she was quite frankly done with them saying no to her even though she was an adult now.

"Because, your too young, this situation is last minute and hasty, and you already don't visit often, how do we know that your going to be coming back?" Molly said angrily.

"Oh, so you think that I'll go and never come back? You think that I'm just a loose cannon that once you let go, you'll never see them again. Well I have a news flash for all of you, I'm going if you like it or not! I'm sick of you guys treating me different because I'm a girl. I'm sick of being the baby and staying home. Because let's be honest. In the past year of playing Quidditch I have been to St. Mungo's more than any of you have and you never even knew. So now that you all know about that. I think I should be going. I have to be there by noon tomorrow to leave." Ginny got up and started to walk out of the dining room.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, YOU GET BACK IN HERE!" Molly yelled from the dining room. Ginny had gone to get her purse and leave.

"Why? So you can try to stop me from leaving? I don't think so!" Ginny disapparated from the living room. She didn't want to leave her family dinner like that but all she wanted to do was get out of there. Then she realized something. Everyone might have not liked the fact of her leaving, but Harry didn't gain up on her. He never even complained. He should have received a proper goodbye. She ran into the study of her flat and quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She knew that in about an hour somebody would be flooing to her apartment to come get her but she wasn't going to let them see her. Not for a night. Not for day. Not for three months. She scribbled a long note then reread it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that I never said goodbye to you. You seem to be the only one who really cares about my dreams. But I need to get out of here. I'm going on the tour and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. I'm sorry that this is how I'm going to be leaving for three months but I can't risk the chance of letting my team down. Like I said I'm sick of my family telling what I can and cannot do, I'm not a baby anymore. So all I can say to them is that they're going to have to deal with it. _

_Hopefully your not angry with my choices. I need to do this. This isn't just for my team but it's for me too. I need some time just for me without Mum telling me I need to eat better or more. This isn't me breaking up with you or taking a break from you. This is me leaving my love a letter saying that I'm sorry. Hopefully, you don't mind and if you do, I understand. But please, let me get through these three months thinking I have a boyfriend. Even if I don't. You're the only one who didn't gang up on me at dinner, even though you didn't say anything, I knew you had my back. I'm thankful to have someone like you. Please, know that this isn't a goodbye, but a bon voyage._

_I love you,_

_Ginny._

* * *

Ginny hoped that he got the message that she didn't want their relationship to end because she didn't say a proper goodbye. But she didn't want to risk the chance of seeing her family after what happened at dinner. She folded up the letter and wrote '_Harry' _on it. She quickly placed it on the kitchen counter and disapparated.

She slowly knocked on the door. And waited for it to swing open.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Joan Penny said smiling. Ever since Ginny joined the Holyhead Harpies Joan and her had gotten along really well. Sometimes they'd hang out outside of practice.

"Um, Joan, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Of course, I was just thinking about the trip. Come in."

* * *

It had been about two hours and everyone started to get nervous. Ginny had never left the Burrow like that and it worried everyone.

"Do you think she's alright?" Hermione asked out loud.

"I dunno. I've never seen her that upset before." Bill said disappointingly. To be honest, he was disappointed in himself for not letting Ginny go.

"Do you think she's actually going on that trip?" Angelina asked concerned.

"No, she wouldn't. Not with Mum saying no. She's been known to act out but, when it's something this big, she wouldn't carry through it without Mum's permission." George said confident in his answer. But everyone wasn't quite sure.

"I think I should go see if she's alright." Harry chipped in.

"Yeah, you're the only one who might be able to make her come back here." Percy said.

"Go try." Arthur said smiling. Harry nodded then flooed to Ginny's flat.

* * *

Harry didn't expect to see her apartment like this. It was dark, like no one was home. Yet her bookshelf was practically empty, different things that are usually around the house weren't there, and there wasn't any sounds that showed that someone was there. He walked into the living room slowly and his nerves started to grow.

"GINNY!" Harry called into the apartment. But he got no reply. He slowly walked into the kitchen and called out again but nothing happened. He walked to the light switch and turned on the lights. Then a piece of parchment on the counter caught his eye. He slowly walked over to it and read the name that was written on it. It said _'Harry' _and it was Ginny's handwriting. He quickly opened the folds.

"…Please know this isn't a goodbye but a bon voyage." Harry read aloud. She was really gone.

Harry flooed back to the Burrow where all of the family waited.

"Well, how is she?" Ron asked hopeful.

"She's wasn't there." Harry said simply. Molly dissolved into tears.

"This is my entire fault. She gone on that bloody trip and it's all because I said no." Molly weeped into her husbands shoulder.

"She left a letter." Harry said simply. Everyone perked up.

"Read it, then." Bill said frantically.

"I'm not reading the parts that will make you guys make fun of me so prepare for a couple of sentences."

"Harry, just read us the entire bloody letter." Ron said irritated.

"Fine. _Dear Harry, I'm sorry that I never said goodbye to you. You seem to be the only one who really cares about my dreams. But I need to get out of here. I'm going on the tour and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. I'm sorry that this is how I'm going to be leaving for three months but I can't risk the chance of letting my team down. Like I said I'm sick of my family telling what I can and cannot do, I'm not a baby anymore. So all I can say to them is that they're going to have to deal with it. Hopefully your not angry with my choices. I need to do this. This isn't just for my team but it's for me too. I need some time just for me without Mum telling me I need to eat better or more. This isn't me breaking up with you or taking a break from you. This is me leaving my love a letter saying that I'm sorry. Hopefully, you don't mind and if you do, I understand. But please, let me get through these three months thinking I have a boyfriend. Even if I don't. You're the only one who didn't gang up on me at dinner, even though you didn't say anything, I knew you had my back. I'm thankful to have someone like you. Please, know that this isn't a goodbye, but a bon voyage. I love you, Ginny. _And that's all she wrote."

"Well, are you still her boyfriend?" Hermione asked concern.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not upset with her; I'm just worried about her." Harry said folding up the letter and sliding it into his shirt pocket.

"Do you think she'll say goodbye to us tomorrow?" Ron asked quietly.

"Of course not. As far as we know, she gone. She's not at her apartment, I'm sure she probably has a trunk with her. Harry, did it seem like she had everything packed up?" George asked.

"Different things here and there were gone. I didn't go into her room to see if any clothes were there. I didn't check the bathroom to see if her toothbrush was there either. But most of her bookshelf was empty, and her magazines were gone. I think she has everything she needs for the trip with her."

"Exactly, she's gone. And we didn't even give her a chance to tell us where they were leaving from. If we just waited a second we would know. But, of course, we attacked her on the spot." George seemed like her was beating himself down.

"All we can do is hope that she'll pluck up enough courage to write to us before she goes." Andromeda said calmly holding Teddy on her lap. Everyone remained silent. Most of them were ashamed of themselves for causing Ginny to leave. But there was nothing they could do about it now. She was gone and it was pointless to go looking for her.

* * *

"So, why can't you stay at your flat?" Joan asked sitting on the sofa across from Ginny. She had just given Ginny a poured a glass of wine for each of them and they were both eating grapes that sat on the coffee table.

"Well, I got into a little fight with my family." Ginny said taking a sip of her wine.

"Really? What about?"

"They didn't want me to go on the trip. They said I was too young, but the weirdest thing is that they let my older brother go tame bloody dragons in Romania when he was seventeen. But me leaving for three months on a trip is such a big deal."

"Well, have you thought that it could be because they already lost one family member and they don't want to lose you?" Joan knew everything about Ginny. They were really good friends. And Ginny would admit that if it wasn't for Luna and Hermione, Joan would be considered her best friend.

"Well then that's worse. They would be living in the past and not letting me do what I want to do because of it. I'm almost sure that Fred would want me to do this. He even said before the battle that if he dies he didn't want us to be moping about him for any long periods of time."

"Yes, but Ginny, it's still hard. Even though it's been two years, maybe they're still recovering."

"No, they're just being over protective because I'm the baby of the family. I'm the only girl in the family, too. I feel like all they want me to do is cook and clean like a stereotypical house wife, but I don't want to be that. That's why I love playing Quidditch because it's doing something that most girls don't do, you know?"

"Yeah, that's the reason why I joined the Harpies. Actually, I think that's why the Harpies were made. To show that girls are just as good as boys. And how we're killing this season that theory has been proven." Ginny laughed at her friend's logic.

"Have you told your parents about the trip?"

"No, they don't care. Back when I was seventeen, we had a humungous argument. I have spoken to them since. Yet, I don't care about them anymore. I was never their liked child that's for sure. They always preferred my older sister or my younger brother; I haven't talked to either of them too. I've even considered changing my last name so people would stop asking me if I'm Ralph and Clarita's daughter."

"What do you say when people ask you that?"

"I say that I'm not. Because I can't be considered their daughter if I haven't even looked their way in six years. I don't even think they know I'm on the Holyhead Harpies."

"Well, your always mentioned in the paper for your beater skills, I'm sure they would have noticed by now." Ginny stated confidently.

"Probably, but I didn't join until two years after the argument. They probably thought I was dead or something for those couple years. Which if I was or wasn't wouldn't change a thing." Ginny was surprised that someone as free and happy as Joan Penny could have such a dark past. Then it hit Ginny that, she had just had an argument with her parents about being treated differently, she took a quick second to make a goal, she'd be home by Christmas and she'd patch things up for the holidays. She hoped.

* * *

The next day, Ginny woke up on the couch with all the memories of the previous night flooding back. The argument, the letter, the running away, everything. But she wasn't regretting any of it in the slightest bit. She actually was proud of herself for stating how she felt.

"Oh, you're awake. It's ten o'clock. I thought that I was going to have to wake you up." Joan said with a yogurt in her hand.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in." Ginny said folding the blanket.

"Oh your fine, don't worry about it." Joan said walking back into her kitchen.

"And thank you so much for letting me stay here. You have no idea how much it meant to me." Ginny said following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, my pleasure. It gets lonely around here sometimes. Especially since Joseph has been working so much."

"Oh yeah, how did he react when you told him that you had to cancel your date?" Joan handed her a yogurt and a spoon.

"He was a bit disappointed but he got over it quickly. He said it's only fair that he doesn't get mad over it because I never get mad at him for all of his trips he takes for work." Ginny nodded.

"Well, we'd better get ready. We need to leave here by about a quarter to twelve." Ginny looked up at the clock and nodded. Joan went to her bedroom and Ginny grabbed some clothes from her trunk and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. It was going to be a long day, she could already tell.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it! Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this story is different. There's a few things in the story that are a bit far fetched. Thank you if you are enjoying/even reading the story. It means a lot to me!**

The next day, Ginny woke up on the couch with all the memories of the previous night flooding back. The argument, the letter, the running away, everything. But she wasn't regretting any of it in the slightest bit. She actually was proud of herself for stating how she felt.

"Oh, you're awake. It's ten o'clock. I thought that I was going to have to wake you up." Joan said with a yogurt in her hand.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in." Ginny said folding the blanket.

"Oh your fine, don't worry about it." Joan said walking back into her kitchen.

"And thank you so much for letting me stay here. You have no idea how much it meant to me." Ginny said following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, my pleasure. It gets lonely around here sometimes. Especially since Joseph has been working so much."

"Oh yeah, how did he react when you told him that you had to cancel your date?" Joan handed her a yogurt and a spoon.

"He was a bit disappointed but he got over it quickly. He said it's only fair that he doesn't get mad over it because I never get mad at him for all of his trips he takes for work." Ginny nodded.

"Well, we'd better get ready. We need to leave here by about a quarter to twelve." Ginny looked up at the clock and nodded. Joan went to her bedroom and Ginny grabbed some clothes from her trunk and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. It was going to be a long day, she could already tell.

* * *

Harry woke up in Ron's room at the Burrow in a conjured up cot. Last night the Weasleys begged for him to stay after he went to Ginny's apartment. Of course he couldn't say no. He looked over to the bed across the way and saw that Ron had already gotten up which was peculiar because Ron was never an early morning person. Harry quickly changed his clothes then sped down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Morning, Harry." George said quietly.

"Have you guys heard from Ginny at all?" Harry asked hopefully. Everyone from the night before were there. They all looked like they were contemplating something.

"No. Not a word." Arthur said sadly. He was truly worried about his daughter.

"Harry, by any chance, could Ginny have gone to your flat?" Bill asked. Harry thought for a moment. Ginny did have a key and she would always come by after practice.

"There is. I can go check." Harry stated. Harry grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack then Ron came out from the kitchen with a concerned look on his face.

"Can I go with you?" Ron asked. Harry stopped for a moment then looked at his friend.

"Sure." They disapparated to Harry's flat in a heartbeat. They walked through the front door and into the foyer. "I'll go check that side and you can go check that side." Ron nodded.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled into the bedroom. But he had no reply.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled into the study but didn't get anything back.

"Ginny?" Harry called into the bathroom.

"Gin!" Ron called into the living room.

The boys checked the entire flat but didn't find anything.

"I can't find her. I don't think she's here." Ron said sadly.

"I have no idea where she could have gone. The Leaky Cauldron doesn't accept people on Sunday nights so she couldn't have gone there." Harry thought aloud.

"Maybe she went to someone on the teams flat. But if she went to one of those, she's probably already left. They're leaving in about half hour." Ron said looking at his watch.

"Well, there goes patching things up before she leaves." Harry said disappointed.

* * *

"Ready, Ginny?" Joan asked after taking her trunk out of her bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny responded quietly.

"Your distracted because of your fight aren't you?" Joan asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. The game must go on, right?"

"Gin, don't take what I said to heart. My situation with my parents was a lot different than yours. Because it was about a whole lot more than just being treated differently or wanting to play Quidditch as a career. It was a whole lot bigger than that." Ginny took in what she said.

"I know, it's just I've never been in a fight with my entire family before. And my brother got into this feud with us back when I was fourteen; he never spoke to us for three years. I'm afraid that that's going to happen to me." Joan nodded.

"Well, at least he's with you guys now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think I could stay mad at them for as long as he did. And his argument was reasonable, mine wasn't. I won't be surprised if they shun me away for good."

"I don't think that they would. Your father is Deputy Minister; it won't be good for his image if he did that." Joan laughed.

"Wow, thanks Jo."

"Anytime. Now let's go we don't want to get on Gwenog's bad side." Ginny smiled and they two disapparated from Joan's flat.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Gwenog asked counting six heads. "Good. Thank Merlin, you all could come or we'd have to cancel this entire trip. And the managers would have a fit. Now, we're going on a muggle airplane. Who has never ridden one of these?" Ginny, Joan, Marie, and Sarah all raised their hands. "Oh, well basically it's a muggle way of transporting people from country to country. Now, don't go panicking about it because it's not that bad. Here are some rules, no asking for butter beer because, well, they don't have that. No asking for half the foods that you have a home, they don't have that either. When the helpers come around ask them what they have and choose from that. Obviously don't take out your wands or any magical item that will give away our secrecy. Does everyone have what they need?" Everyone looked around and nodded. "Alright, let's get on the plane."

The team had gotten through security and were now on the airplane. Mia was sitting next to Cecilia, Marie was sitting next to Sarah, Joan was sitting next to Ginny and Gwenog got the seat all to herself. Gwenog was surprised with how natural her team looked like on the plane. It was as if they were actual muggles. Then a voice came up on the intercom.

"Hello everyone. My name is Susan and I'll be taking care of you all this flight. Now, this is the flight to Paris, France. Who here is not sure that they're supposed to be on this flight. There was a short pause and no one spoke. Alright good, everyone is where they need to be. Well, there are a few safety procedures that we need to go over. First thing is if we get in a crash or if we have technical problems with the plane, a mask will drop from above you. You are to take that mask and put it around your face so you can keep getting oxygen. In the case of the plane landing in water, there will be a slide so you can get on a life raft. There are exits on either side of the plane which is the way you'll get out."

"No really?!" Joan whispered sarcastically in Ginny's ear.

"Now, just enjoy your ride, we'll get there in about two hours." The announcement stopped and everyone started to talk again.

"I can't believe it, Paris! I've never been to Paris before!" Joan said excited.

"Neither have I." Ginny laughed.

"I wonder what it's like there."

"Well, my sister in law says that it's wonderful. She said that there's beautiful sights, there's different shops for different kinds of food. So if you wanted pastries you'd go to the La Pâtisserie, and if you want bread or croissants you'd go to La Boulangerie. It's supposively amazing."

"You sound like you know French."

"_Je ne sais pas parler français." _Joan stared at Ginny.

"You do know French!"

"Just a little bit. I learned it from Fleur."

"What exactly did you say?" Joan asked hesitantly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I do not know how to speak French." Ginny laughed.

"Wow…"

* * *

The boys returned to the Burrow. It felt as if there hopes had been torn down. By now, Ginny would be gone and they had no way of finding her.

"Well, was she there?" Molly asked hopefully.

"No, Mum. She's probably gone off on the trip by now." Molly dissolved into tears again. She didn't want her baby to go yet if she did go she didn't want her baby to go with everything out of sorts. At the very least she wanted to apologize to her.

Suddenly there was tap on the window and everyone perked up to it, but slouched back down when they saw it was just Pig delivering a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I'll go get it." Harry said getting up from his seat and opening the window. The owl dropped the newspaper in his hands and left the windowsill. Harry opened up the newspaper mindlessly looking for nothing in particular when an article caught his attention.

* * *

**Holyhead Harpies Tour Details!**

The Holyhead Harpies have taken the liberty to have a tour for these next few months. The team left today and are due to go to Paris, France. While there, they will be visiting many refuge homes and elderly homes. After one day of doing so they will have a match to raise money for the homeless witches and wizards of Paris. This is a huge effort to raise the awareness of witches and wizards in need. They'll be holding a press conference today at eight o'clock about their plans and further debuts. The most interesting part is that, for the first time ever, this will be recorded on muggle camera and streamed onto muggle television. Obviously it can only be viewed by witches or wizards. The channel name will be 348e and will only be there while Harpies are on tour. So, if you're a Harpies fan, Tune in at eight o'clock to channel 348e on a muggle television. But if you don't own a television tune in on the radio. On radio and television, there will be interviews with every team member each week, these are some things that you don't want to miss. We'll be following the team also, but we won't have as much detail and we'll be a day later than the others. So, tune in and watch our Harpies rise to the top!

* * *

Harry stood frozen in his spot. Why would they be streaming this on television? Why would they be doing something with so much effort for just a Quidditch team? But right now, that didn't matter. What did was that the family would be able to see Ginny! At eight o'clock he would make sure that everyone is watching the television at his house to see her. He hoped she didn't know about this.

"Everyone! I found out where Ginny is going!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Where?" They said in unison.

"You see, they're going to Paris, France right now." Everyone groaned a little, she was truly gone, "No, listen. They're streaming interviews and press conferences of them on muggle television, through some channel that only witches and wizards can tune into. We'd be able to see her, see how she's doing."

"You mean we'll be able to watch her?" Molly asked confused.

"Yes."

"Like talk to her?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, you'll be able to watch her but she won't be able to see you. Televisions just show video, she probably doesn't even know about this." Hermione chipped in.

"Well, it's worth a chance to see her." Arthur said for his wife.

"When's the first show?" Hermione asked.

"Eight o'clock tonight. It supposively a press conference on what they're doing. Then either tomorrow or the next day, they're going to air a match to raise galleons for witches and wizards in need. So this isn't a publicity shoot that we thought it would be, it something to make them seem like good people…not that they aren't but just so the public sees it." Harry was so excited that he was going to see what Ginny was doing. He had been worrying sick about her and now he wouldn't have to anymore.

* * *

Ginny fell asleep on the airplane, and Joan started to read a book. They landed without even knowing. Until Gwenog woke them up so they could get to their hotel. Each girl got a room to their own. They were some sort of suites, because they had a small kitchen with a microwave and refrigerator. In the bathroom they had a huge shower, a toilet, sink and bidet, which made Ginny chuckle a bit. The bedroom was huge with a bed and a muggle television, and it had a sitting area with a coffee machine. Ginny sat down on the recliner and looked around the hotel room. It didn't feel like a home to her. It felt cold and too luxurious. She missed the sounds of the Burrow and the constant smell of food cooking. She missed the cozy feeling that she always got when she walked through the front door. She missed her home.

_No Ginny! You got to stop think about it! You'll ruin your experience here if you constantly think about it. _She thought as she got up from the recliner. There was a knock at the door and Ginny answered it.

"Hey Gin. Are you enjoying your room?" Gwenog asked as soon as the door flew open.

"Yes it's very nice." Ginny said with a fake smile.

"Good. I have your Holyhead Harpies Jacket that you need to wear to the press conference." Gwenog said stepping into the hotel room.

"I'm sorry, press conference?" Ginny said closing the door behind Gwenog.

"Yes, I guess I forgot to tell you, we have a press conference at eight today. We're all wearing these jackets; see they say 'Holyhead Harpies Care' on the back. I for one think it's a bit fruity but this is what the publicity managers want." Ginny took the dark green jacket from Gwenog and stared at it.

"It is a bit girly." Ginny said.

"Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. Anyway, be ready by seven thirty and meet us at my room. We'll disapparate from there. Rest up if you have to, no leaving this hotel." Ginny nodded then opened the door for Gwenog to leave.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Anytime."

Ginny turned back to the jacket she had set on the coffee table. _Holyhead Harpies care? You've got to be kidding me. _She hung the jacket up in the closet and yawned. It had been a long day and it hadn't even started yet. Not to mention she had just slept on a plane and before that, a couch. All she wanted was to sleep on a cozy bed. She went into her purse to see if there was anything worth her time in there. It was one of those times she just wanted to something not productive. She pulled out her wallet and her keys, she pulled out her lip gloss, and her change purse. Then she pulled out the mirror. The two way mirror, Harry had given her last Christmas. He had the missing piece and she had the rest of it. _I can talk to Harry with this! _She tilted it up to see if he was there, but all she saw was…the ceiling of the burrow? Why would Harry leave it somewhere there? Then it hit her, maybe he's with her family. She set it down so that she couldn't be seen through it and walked away from the desk. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk facing them.

After hanging around her hotel room for a little bit, Ginny couldn't stop pacing back and forth in front of the desk. There, on the desk, was the mirror taunting her. She stopped for a moment and just stared at it. Would she try to see if Harry was there? No, she couldn't43 She stopped for a moment and just stared at it. Would she try to see if Harry was there? No, she couldn't, that would risk talking to her family. She wasn't ready to cower down and tell them she was wrong. _NO! You were never wrong. They weren't either though…they just misunderstood. But after you made a fool of yourself…No I can't. I shouldn't. I won't. _She glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. She should start getting ready for the press conference. But then she noticed something; she wasn't told what this press conference was about. She barely knew what she was doing in Paris anyway. It seemed like a train wreck waiting to happen.

"Alright, ladies, we are due to leave in about fifteen minutes. While we're waiting, I need to go over some rules. Number one, no bad language please, we're trying to give us a good image. Number two, if they ask a personal question such as dating relationships and family events look at me and I either nod my head or shake it to tell you if it's safe or not. I don't want any rubbish articles about something barmy in the Daily Prophet. Number three, you lot don't know what this is even about. We're here to make an image for the Holyhead Harpies. We're going to be visiting different homeless shelters and things of that nature. Then, in three days, we'll be having a match with Puddlemere so both teams can raise money to help these witches and wizards who aren't in as good as state as us…or something like that."

"So basically, what your saying is…that we need to act completely different from ourselves?" Sarah asked jokingly.

"Basically."

"Now, come on, we need to go to the conference now. Everyone keep your jackets on and keep the smiles on your faces even if all you want to do is give a death glare to a reporter." Joan looked at Ginny and gave her a knowing smile.

"Take in what Gwenog says we don't want you to regret anything you do."

"Thanks, Jo." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Gin." Ginny rolled her eyes then took a deep breath before grabbing the Portkey with the rest of the team. Here goes nothing.

* * *

All of the Weasleys plus Angelina, Hermione, Audrey, Teddy, and Andromeda, crammed into Harry's small flat to watch Ginny on the television there. Harry flipped to channel 348, but then hit a blank. He had no idea how to get to channel 348e. Harry looked to Hermione for support. But was given none. He took out his wand and started to mutter different random incantations. After about ten minutes of muttering different things he angrily hit the side of the television and the screen turned blue. Then all of a sudden, a lady with a raspy voice came on the television with a wand at her throat.

* * *

"Witches and Wizards! You are about to witness the first Wizarding event ever to be shown in a muggle way. Of course, there are precautions taken place but welcome to the Holyhead Harpies press conference taking place in Paris, France! The team will come out in a second but while we're waiting let me tell you why we're holding this conference and what the team is doing these days. First and fore most, the publicity managers of the Harpies had come up with a fantastic program called Holyhead Harpies Care. They will be visiting helpless Wizarding refuge homes from the war and raising galleons for the same. And….wait…Now….I've just received word that the team is heading out now!" The lady disappeared from the screen and a stage with a long table appeared. Then out of the sides of the stage, the team walked on all wearing matching jackets. First was Gwenog, then Sarah, followed by Mia, then Marie, right behind her was Cecilia, then Ginny and Joan.

"Look! There's Ginny!" Molly squealed as she saw her daughter take a seat in between Cecilia and Joan.

"Pipe down, Molly." Arthur said quite calmly. Then Gwenog stood up and started to talk.

"I'd like to thank the press and everyone watching or listening at home." Ginny had looked at Joan and mouthed 'watching?' which was followed by Joan shrugging, "We're happy to answer any question you have. So lay it on us." Gwenog sat back down and flashes started go off and people started to shout questions.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" A reported shouted. Gwenog pointed to the reporter and everyone settled down. "Ginny Weasley, are the rumors true that your having an affair on Harry Potter?" Ginny looked to Gwenog, who nodded.

"Um, no it's not true." Ginny said contently with no emotion. Everyone tensed as they heard her voice. It didn't sound like the bright, happy Ginny they knew. She sounded cold, frustrated and sad all at the same time.

"Do you consider your relationship happy?" Ginny raised her eye brows, taken back by the question. Harry tensed as he waited for her answer. It was like the moment of truth. To see how she really felt.

"I do consider it a happy relationship." The reporter sat down and wrote in her pad of paper. Harry let all his muscles release and he settled back down.

"GWENOG JONES! GWENOG JONES!" A male reporter shouted. Gwenog pointed to him and the rest did as they did before and settled down.

"Is it true that you only put Ginny Weasley on the team because of her relationship with the chosen one?" Gwenog raised her eye brows for the same reason as Ginny.

"Of course not. You have all seen Ms. Weasley play; her relationship had nothing to do with my decision of putting her on this team!" The reporters scribbled down what Gwenog said then uproar with questions once again. Gwenog, again, pointed to a reporter and everyone silenced themselves to listen to the question.

"I have a question for Ms. Weasley." Ginny looked up from the long counter, "Being the Deputy Minister's daughter, do you ever feel like you affect his job?" Ginny took a second to think.

"Well, of course I do. My decisions can affect what people think of him. But, the thing is, he has always been such an amazing father. He's always loving and supportive, he keeps everyone safe, and helps people who aren't even apart of the family. So, it's not really that fair if my actions influence his reputation. Because he doesn't deserve any of that. But as an answer to your question, yes, I do feel like I affect his job, hopefully, I don't make anything happen to it, but that's just a hope. You never know when you make a mistake." Ginny leaned back in her chair and started to think about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

* * *

Everyone at the Burrow sat in silence. Ginny just opened up to the press. She just indirectly complimented her father. Harry looked around the room, _Please, please, reporters, keep asking Ginny questions! _Harry hoped silently. He knew that it was a really weird thing to hope for, but that was the only way they could hear from Ginny.

* * *

"You." Gwenog pointed to one of the yelling reporters.

"This is for everyone on the Holyhead harpies. We know it must be hard for you lot to be away from your friends and family. Can you tell us what the last thing you did with them was, or how you said goodbye?" Gwenog started out the line of answers.

"I said goodbye to my husband at the airport before we left." Sarah leaned forward to the microphone, and started to speak.

"I spent the afternoon with my family, and spent the night at their house before they saw me off at the airport." Mia spoke next.

"I spent the night trying to find a babysitter for my cat." Everyone laughed.

"I sent a letter to my family telling them why I wasn't coming to our reunion." Marie said.

"I just had a date with my boyfriend." Cecilia said shortly. Everyone turned to Ginny and she paled. What was she going to say? She didn't want to say anything she might regret!

"I stayed with Joan for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING You have to be very flexible with this chapter. It's pretty long and you need an open mind! Hopefully you like it! 3**

"Well, that was the Harpies first press conference for this tour. Hopefully everyone watching at home enjoyed it. And tune in tomorrow for exclusive interviews with each player!" The lady said cheerfully before the channel completely turned off.

* * *

"She was with Joan the whole time." Molly stated bewildered.

"I should have known she'd go over there." Harry stated blankly, "She goes out with Joan all the time." Hermione gasped for a moment.

"What?" Ron asked nudging his girlfriend in the arm.

"I think I heard a rumor about Joan Penny." Hermione said burying her face in her hands.

"And that would be what?" George asked.

"I read somewhere that Joan had gotten in a huge argument with her family and hasn't come near them since."

"So you're saying that Ginny may do the same thing?" Bill asked worried. Hermione hesitantly nodded. Bill stood up with surprise.

"No. Ginny wouldn't do that. She loves us too much. And we damn well won't let her if she tries." He looked over to Harry. "Harry, how long is the Harpies going to be in Paris?" Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet off of the coffee table.

"Three to Four days. Five may be pushing it."

"We'll have to find her there." Bill said strongly.

"Bill that may not be the best idea." Hermione said.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because this whole argument was about being treated differently and being overprotected. Now, having her older brother come to Paris, just to find her, may be putting her words into action." Bill took a second to let Hermione's words sink in. And of course. She was right.

* * *

"Hey Gin. Do you want to go out with us?" Sarah asked with the rest of the Harpies behind her, except Gwenog who probably wouldn't approve. Ginny thought about it for a moment. She had just gotten into her hotel room and she wasn't completely sure that going out for a drink would be okay. But then she remembered that it didn't matter. What can one drink do? Kill you?

"Sure…er…let me just grab a jacket." Ginny walked over to her trunk and pulled out a maroon jacket that Harry gave her for her birthday. She smiled for a moment at the memory of how he gave it to her then snapped out of it. She needn't to be thinking about that. She flung the jacket around her shoulders and met the girls at the front of the hotel room. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Now where should we go?"

"Somewhere where they speak English!" Mia joked.

"But Ginny knows French. We should be okay where ever we go." Ginny's eyes went wide at Joan.

"Joan, I told you that I wasn't very good!" Ginny whispered.

"You should know enough that would order us a few drinks." Joan said smiling as the team left the hotel room.

The team strolled down the streets of Paris, France, trying to find the right place to stop by. Marie checked her wristwatch to make sure they were back by curfew every ten seconds.

"Marie. The time isn't going to randomly speed up." Cecilia finally blurted out.

"I'm just being extra cautious." Marie defended.

"More like extra mad."

"How about here, you lot? _La maison de vins et de spiritueux_." Sarah read aloud.

"Ginny what does that mean?" Cecilia asked staring at the board.

"Um…I think it means…the house of wine and spirits? I dunno. I'm sure it's a bar though." Ginny said blankly.

"Why do you say that?" Mia asked suspiciously. Ginny pointed to the people who were slurring French phrases and tripping over themselves.

"Oh, well that gives it away, huh?" Marie joked.

The team walked into the bar and froze in their spots. It wasn't a bar that you found in Diagon Alley. It was dark with a few lights floating by the ceiling. There was a floor full of people dancing to a song that was terribly loud. And surrounding the floor were booths with people drinking at. The team took a deep breath then found a spot at a booth.

"Bit different, eh?" Sarah said scanning the large room.

"_Bonjour!" _A waitress greeted the table full of women. "_Je m'appelle Inès._ _Ca va?" _ The girls stared at her blankly.

"_Très bien. Et vous?" _Ginny said brightly.

"_Très bien, merci." _The waitress through the rest of the team a weird look then continued with Ginny,_ "Elles ne parlent pas français?"_

_ "Non. Elles parlent anglais. Je parle français quelque peu." _

_ "Oui. Vous désirez?" _

_ "Je desire…um…un whisky de feu. Et elles aussi." _

_ "Oui. Une minute." _ The waitress left and everyone stared confused at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked fidgeting at all of the stares.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"I just ordered us our drinks."

"No you just spoke fluent French. What exactly did you say?"

"Ugh. She said hi and said her name was Inès. Then asked us how we were. I said we were very good. And I asked her how she was. She said she was good too. Then she asked if we all spoke French. I said no, you guys speak English and I speak French a little. Then she asked us what we wanted and I ordered us all firewhiskey. Anymore questions?"

"Whenever anyone talks to us in French, can you translate it?" Mia joked.

"I don't know much. I know enough to get me through a week." But then, the waitress came back with six glasses of firewhiskey.

"_Merci." _Ginny said smiling.

_ "Votre Bienvenue." _The waitress then disappeared into the crowds of the bar.

"I think after we finish our drinks we should go out and dance." Joan said smiling as she watched all of the drunken people dance on the dark dance floor.

"You guys can. I think I'll stay here." Ginny said taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

"No Gin, what if a cute French boy wants to talk to us?" Marie said smiling.

"Then you can find another translator." Ginny joked.

"Why wouldn't you translate for me?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and the Daily Prophet would somehow get a picture of us and boom, they have fake proof to back up their theory."

"Fine. I understand your point." Marie said pouting.

"But you still have to come and dance with us." Joan said with eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Fine. But I want a few drinks first." Ginny said finishing off her first glass of firewhiskey. The rest of the team smiled and started to drink her firewhiskey. Ginny set her glass down on the table and felt the alcohol get to her. The glass magically refilled itself with firewhiskey. Ginny smiled as she picked the glass up again and started to gulp the whiskey down.

Firewhiskey after Firewhiskey after Firewhiskey. Soon Ginny couldn't feel anything but her high heels. She wore a fake smile with dreamy eyes. She most definitely was drunk. But she wasn't the only one. The rest of the team had had just as many as her. And now they were heading off to the crowded dance floor. Ginny couldn't help but smile when she watched Joan scream when 'her' song came on. Even if the lyrics were in French. It was still the Weird Sister's song, so why not be the only one screaming the lyrics in English? Ginny joined in for fun and soon everyone was watching them.

But that wasn't completely a good thing. One particular person's attention was caught toward their direction. A person with a camera and a specific job. He slyly got up from his booth and walked toward the dance floor.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" He said holding a camera up. She turned around to see who called out her name and instantly recognized him.

"No! You're that bloke from the Daily prophet." Ginny slurred her words. "You know what you can report? How about you report my words to you. 'You lot are so annoying like little bumblebees." Ginny hiccupped and then continued, "You guys can bugger off…and do things of that nature. Also…" Ginny held up her middle figure to the camera stuck her tongue out like she was holding up a rock symbol. But that was no rock symbol. The man flashed his camera at Ginny as she posed. "That one was for you, personally. Now, let me go enjoy my night…dancing. Eh?" Ginny said slurring her words even worse. Ginny turned around and started to dance with Joan and Sarah as the man ran out of the bar to get the picture to some writers. If he hurried, it could make the morning edition.

* * *

Harry again, stayed at the Burrow that night. He felt guilty if he went home and left the family worrying. Actually, everyone stayed at the Burrow that night, to be sure no one left to find Ginny.

He woke up to Ron snoring across the room in another cot. He slipped on his glasses and made his way downstairs. He looked around the kitchen and it seemed to him that he was the only one awake. Then, a tapping caught his attention to the window. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Pig with the morning paper. Harry gave the owl treats in exchange for the newspaper. But he froze when he saw the front page article.

* * *

**WEASLEY CAUGHT DRUNK IN FRENCH BAR!**

We at the Daily Prophet always found Ginny Weasley to be a very peculiar Quidditch player, up until last night. The Harpies have been on tour for about two days now, and Ginny Weasley has already seeked the best bars? One of our reporters found the Harpies walking down the streets of Paris to find a specific place. Ginny Weasley was the one to choose _La Maison de Vins et Spiritueux. _[the house of wine and drinks] The team went inside and sat at a booth. The surprising part of this whole occurrence is that Ginny Weasley spoke fluent French to the waitress and ordered firewhiskey. Impressive, yes, but it's not sending off a great image for the Harpies.

But the most interesting part was when she and the team went onto the dance floor and started to dance less moderate moves in their tight jeans and jackets. Finally, our reporter approached Ginny Weasley for a picture and she attacked him. We have it on quote, "_She went berserk. She told me in drunken words and very bloodshot eyes, that the Daily Prophet Reporters were annoying like little bumblebees." _Does Ginny Weasley have something against bees? _"She threatened to attack me, I swear. She attacked me with insults before she started to bash the Daily Prophet. She spoke rubbish that isn't appropriate to report. Then finally she posed for a picture. _[seen above] _I took the picture and left her to enjoy the rest of her night." _–the reporter told us last night, right after the occurrence. So what can we say about Ginny Weasley? First she cheats on the Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World and now she gets drunk while on tour. And now she threatens with violence? How will Gwenog Jones react? Or how is this going to affect her _father's _image? Which, she had just gave her opinion on about two hours before the event. Our condolences go out to the Weasleys and we can expect for Ginny Weasley to be disowned and fired. Don't forget that she has an interview today on Channel 348e. Which the host will most likely speak to her about this. More Reports Soon.

* * *

Harry paused at the end of the article. He looked up to see this so called image and there she was. His girlfriend. Holding up her middle finger toward the camera withher tongue hanging out. Her hair was a bit frizzy and her eyes were definitely blood shot. Harry sighed when he thought about how her family was going to react. He jumped as he started to hear footsteps from the floor above him. Here goes nothing.

"Good Morning, Harry, dear. How are you this morning?" Molly said half cheerfully.

"Alright. Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, maybe you should look at today's issue of the Daily Prophet." Harry said grudgingly handing over the newspaper.

"What? Why? Is there something…" Molly paused when she saw the picture of _her _daughter, making an unlady like gesture to the camera. Molly scanned through the article and made sure she didn't miss anything important. "I swear, Ginevra is going to have a rude awakening when she gets back." She said angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley, she does have that interview today at three o'clock. Hopefully, we'll be able to see her."

"If she's not there, I will personally come find her and punish her myself." Molly said before stomping over to the stove and starting to cook breakfast.

* * *

Ginny woke up with no recollection of the night before. She was still in her clothes from the day before and it looked like she hadn't taken the time to wash off her make up. She went to the bathroom to check to see if there was anything to be worried about. There were no tattoos or cuts. But her hair was a mess and her by the look of the dried mascara tears on her cheeks, it looked like she had been crying. She really hoped she didn't spew out too much of her predicament with her team, but with her luck, she did. She went into the tiny kitchen that was apart of her hotel room and took out a yogurt, and some ginger ale. But then she remembered about the Hangover Potion. She basically ran to her trunk to see if she had any.

Low and behold, she didn't. _I'll have to suck it up and get through it on my own, _she thought disappointed. She finished off her yogurt and ginger ale and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Ron asked loudly after he read about his sister.

"No. And I, for once, I don't think that the Daily Prophet is lying." Harry said half mindedly.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Well, Gin has always been saying how much she wants to tell off the reporters. She always says that she wants to tell them to bugger off and that they were annoying. I guess, catching her when she was drunk was when it would happen." Ron threw the newspaper onto the coffee table and stared into the distance. Ron was never one that would get so angry he would start to mourn things over in his own mind. He usually spoke aloud and got people to notice him. But not this time.

"I can't believe that the girl _I _raised would act out like that." Arthur said bitterly.

"Dad?" George asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"I've never heard you be so cold…Ginny is still Ginny. You know she was drunk, they just caught her at the wrong time."

"Well why was my baby girl out drunk at all?" Molly said angrily.

"I dunno…maybe because of the fight you two had? Maybe she was trying to forget everything. I'm sorry, but I've been in her place and I know how it feels." Percy said as a voice of reason. Everyone stopped and thought about his words. He was right. It wasn't fair of them to fight with her then call her out on her actions.

"What do we do?" Bill asked, breaking the silence.

"All we can do is listen to her side of the story. Her interview is less than four hours away. We can watch it and see what she has to say." Angelina stated with hope.

* * *

Ginny grabbed her wallet and quickly stuffed it into her purse. She grabbed her sunglasses and slid them onto the top of her head and left her hotel room. She didn't know why, but it felt as though something went on the night before but she couldn't place it. She started to walk down the streets of France, not knowing what she was actually looking for.

Ginny immediately stopped when she saw fancy clothes in the window of a shop. Ginny remembered Fleur telling her that the clothes in France were amazing. _What is there to lose? _She swung open the door and walked into the store.

She immediately went to the racks of tight dresses and started to raid through it. But a yell came from behind her before she could find anything.

"OH MERLIN! YOU'RE GINNY WEASLEY!" A little girl with a British accent screamed. Ginny turned around to see who it was. The girl was about thirteen with long brown hair and glasses. She was holding a camera in one hand and had a little pouch hanging off of her shoulder. "I'M A HUGE FAN!" Ginny looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Really?" The girl nodded fiercely, "What's your name?" The girl went wide eyed and smiled bigger.

"Lucy! Lucy Scottson, actually!" Ginny laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well, Lucy, what brings you to France?" The girl went wide eyed again but brightened at the question.

"How did you know I'm a tourist?"

"Well, you have a perfect British accent. If you don't include my team, you'd be the first English person I've seen this entire trip."

"Well, I actually…um…I came here to watch the match." Ginny blanked.

"What match?"

"You know the match between the Harpies and Puddlemere in three days." Ginny smiled to cover her confusion.

"Yes, I blanked for a minute." Lucy nodded slowly then Ginny continued, "So, what school do you go to?"

"Eton. I know that it's nothing like Hogwarts but my dad and mum went there so, I went there too."

"No, no, no, Eton is a good school. I know someone who was supposed to go to Eton but begged his dad to go to Hogwarts because of a celebrity teaching there."

"That's cool. Um, Ginny, do you mind if my Mum takes a picture of us together?"

"Sure. Where is she?" Lucy smiled.

"I'll go get her!" Lucy ran off to find her mother leaving Ginny laughing. For some reason, Lucy reminded Ginny of herself. The way she was happy and obsessed with a celebrity. Then she remembered how she would obsess over Harry all the time and how her brothers would always give her grief but her mum would settle it down. _Wait. No. Stop thinking of them. Because of them, you aren't enjoying your time. Just think about the match that you just learned about…I need to bring that up with Gwenog. _Just then, Lucy had skipped up to Ginny with her mum smiling.

"Hi, you much be Mrs. Scottson, I'm Ginny." Ginny held out a hand to Lucy's mum, but she seemed hesitant to shake it. Ginny thought it was peculiar. No one ever gave her such a look of uncertainty.

"Mum, can you take a picture of Ginny and I together?" Lucy asked loudly. Her mum glanced at her then gave a half smile to Ginny.

"Sure, stand next to her." She said quietly. Lucy skipped over to Ginny and Ginny put an arm around Lucy, but Mrs. Scottson jumped when Ginny came close to Lucy. Why? Why was she being so extra superstitious? Ginny pushed the thought aside and smiled for the picture. Lucy held on tightly around Ginny like they were best friends.

Mrs. Scottson took the picture and the two flashes went off. Lucy turned around and smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny! And good luck during the match! I already know you'll beat them!" Lucy said giving Ginny one last hug.

"Thanks Lucy. And I hope to see you in the crowd!" Lucy took one more look at her idol and left the shop with her mum. Ginny watched the two as they left. She remembered when her mum and her would go shopping together. Even if they didn't have much money, they'd go out and look through the different shops of Diagon Alley. But, as of right now, she didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

With her mind consumed, Ginny left the shop with nothing. She couldn't think about buying anything with everyone in the store staring at her. She practically sped walked to her hotel room because she felt like a million eyes were watching her and she quickly locked her door to make sure no one could come in. But, of course, someone could and that someone did.

"Weasley, you have to get ready now." Gwenog said, barging into the hotel room.

"Get ready for what?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"Your interview at three, of course." Ginny paused to think everything over.

"I don't remember being told I had an interview today."

"Well, you do. So get ready."

"Wait, Gwenog, um, a fan came up to me today and told me that she was here for a match between us and Puddlemere….Is that really going to happen?"

"Yes, but it's not based on who wins, like usual. It's about raising funds for people or something. I dunno. All I know is that it's in three days."

"But we haven't trained yet."

"Doesn't matter, we won't have time. Just get ready for this interview, I'll tell you the details of the match later." Gwenog pivoted and walked out of the hotel room closing the door behind her.

"Can never get the answer I want, can I?" Ginny thought aloud.

* * *

"Everyone, Ginny's going to be on in about fifteen minutes." Harry said to the family that crowded his flat. He sped walked to the television and turned it on. He quickly flipped to the channel 348 and hit the television on the same side as before. The screen opened to the same raspy voiced lady but this time without a wand at her throat.

"Witches and Wizards, thank you for tuning in on channel 348e again. Today, we will be showing interviews of each team member of the Holyhead Harpies. Today won't be about their plans, but more of their personal lives. This way everyone can get to know about the Holyhead Harpies. First we have Ginny Weasley starting everything off, then followed by Sarah Donaldson, then Joan Penny, Mia Larson, Marie Silverstone, Cecilia Morton., and finishing it off is the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones. These are streamed live, so who knows what the team will say. Definitely more questions will be answered than at the press conference. Hopefully you enjoy, and we'll start up in about ten minutes."

Harry looked around to see if everyone was there. Sure enough, everyone was sitting in the living room staring at the television.

"Ginny's going first! Perfect! That means we won't have to sit and listen to the other girls whine." Ron said cheerfully, but was smacked in the arm by Hermione.

"She said they were going to talk about their personal lives. What do you think Ginny is going to say?" Angelina asked worried.

"Well, we can all agree Harry is going to be apart of it." George joked.

"Maybe how she got started in Quidditch." Percy chipped in.

"School memories, maybe." Hermione said quietly.

"Do you think she's going to talk about us?" Bill asked generally.

"What do you think, Bill? She acted like it never happened at the press conference." George stated like it was obvious knowledge.

"But did you see how she looked distracted through the entire thing. She kept staring off into space and she had a grim look on her face." Hermione stated.

"That could mean anything, though. She could have eaten some bad food on the plane there and thought she was going to vomit for all we know." Ron said knowingly.

"I don't think so." Angelina disagreed.

"You all know how stubborn she is. She might, I dunno, make something up and make it all seem happy happy." George said with his eyebrows raised.

"Everyone, quiet down, it's about to start." Molly shunned before returning her stare to the screen.

* * *

"Alright we're back. And I have received word that Ginny Weasley is now sitting with our interviewer. Let's let it all begin." The raspy voice lady said before disappearing off screen. Right after she disappeared, Ginny popped up, sitting on a large recliner across from a brunette woman. Behind the two of them was a poster of Ginny in her Holyhead Harpies uniform, giving a determined look.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Alice, and I'm here with Harpies Chaser, Ginny Weasley." Ginny looked at the camera and gave a quick smile before returning to the interviewer. "So Ginny, you've been in France for about two days now. How do you like it so far?"

"It nice. It's very different from Britain, being that everything is in a different language." Alice laughed.

"Yes, that is a big change." Ginny nodded, "Do you know what this interview is going to be about?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"Um, no, actually. No one has told me anything. They just told me to change my clothes and get over here."

"Today is about getting to know the players. So it will be more about your personal life."

"Oh goody." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yes, oh goody, I'm sure. So, let's start with how old you are and what year you were born."

"Well, I was born in August of 1981 and I'm eighteen."

"So, you turned eighteen recently, eh?" Ginny gulped and nodded. "Did you do anything for your birthday?"

"Um," Ginny thought it over for a second, "Not particularly, I spent time with family, I guess. It wasn't a big celebration, like my seventeenth."

"Oh, did you spend time with Harry?" Alice asked smiling. Ginny chuckled for a moment.

"Oh, I should have seen this one coming. Um, yes. Yes I did. But that was in the category of spending time with family, I mean, he might not be _family_, but growing up, he had been my brother's best friend, and he'd always spend time with us over the summer and then I'd go to school with him, so he has been basically family since I was eleven."

"Then how did you two start to become a thing?" Ginny took a moment to giggle a little bit. Which made all of the family watching giggle a bit too.

"Um, I don't know, one day everything changed and we started to like each other?" Ginny said blushing a little.

"I feel like there's more to the story." Alice said slyly.

"No…well, yes…but I don't want to embarrass him or myself right now."

"But that's what this interview is all about."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to regret it." Ginny said before taking a deep breath, "Well, ever since I met him, I had a huge crush on Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I think it was because of he came over to my house and he helped my mum out with chores and he wouldn't laugh at me when my brothers made jokes…he was so perfect!" Ginny took a second to laugh, "And the crush. Didn't. go. Away."

"How long did it last?"

"Seven years." Ginny said trying not to blush.

"So, even while you're dating him, you still have a crush on him?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No, no, no, it's cute. But keep going."

"Well, he started to like another girl, and I started to think that he'd never like me back. So I started to see other guys." Ginny said sort of depressed. "But, I think that was when it sparked. Mind you, I was fifteen and he was sixteen, so… Anyway, I guess he started to like me and one day we sort of, I dunno, dated?"

"Ok, interesting. I think over the course of the tour we'll get more details out of you."

"Oh no." Ginny said trying to hide the redness from her cheeks.

"Now, I have a question, pertaining to this topic, owled in by Olivia Walton of Birmingham. _Is Harry Potter a good kisser?" _ Ginny widened her eyes and started to blush.

"Um…I…I dunno…I mean…I…well…I…I never really….I mean he's…um…er…do I have to answer that?" Ginny asked stuttering.

"No, you don't if you don't want to." Ginny took a breath of relief. "So, how many pets do you have at home?"

"Well, I have an owl, well he's not _my _owl per say but I did name him and he belongs to my family. But his name is Pigwidgeon or Pig for short. Then I have a Pygmy Puff named Arnold. But that's it."

"What color is Arnold?" Alice asked amused.

"He's a pinkish, magenta color. He is really pretty or handsome, I guess."

"Now, about your family, how was it like to grow up with so many older siblings?" Ginny paled for a moment than regained composure to speak again.

"Um, it toughened me up. Um, I had the oldest brother, Bill, who was always very protective of me. Then Charlie, who, like Bill, was over protective, and then I had Percy, who always helped me while I was growing up, in cases where I was in an argument of some sort. Then I had Fred and George who were constantly playing tricks and pranks on me. Then Ron, who was closer to me because we were only a year apart. And he was also receiving a bad end of the pranks too, so we sort of related more to each other. I'm not as clueless as he is but I do feel like there are some similarities between us."

"You say your brother's played tricks on you, how did you get them back?" Ginny laughed a mischievous laugh.

"Once I got my wand from Diagon Alley, I think the first thing I did was teach myself the Bat-Bogey Hex, and I used it on anyone who crossed my path."

"Did your parents ever yell at you?"

"All the time. But it never stopped me." Ginny smiled a bit but her emotions from a couple nights ago came back. She started to remember what her mother said and what she said in return.

"So do you consider yourself a rebel?" Alice asked slyly.

"Um, not really. I mean, I tend to act out sometimes, and do things I might regret but, I don't consider it being a rebel, or being typecast as a rebel." Alice sniggered quietly.

"Well, now with that new article out, you're being known as the careless one. What's your opinion on that?" Ginny paled in confusion and anxiety.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's an article out about me?"

"Yes. In today's edition of the Daily Prophet." Ginny pressed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I hadn't checked the Daily Prophet yet." Alice's smile faded, then she turned around.

"Can we get a copy of today's Daily Prophet over here?" A worker came out with a folded newspaper and handed it to Ginny. Ginny read through the article quickly and looked up at the photo and started to chuckle. The article was a bit cruel, but the picture made her laugh. "So, how do you feel about that?"

"Well…" Ginny took a minute to gather her thoughts, "Um, I don't think that the article is a hundred percent accurate. I mean, as much as I hate the press, I would never threaten to physically harm them…I would just do it."

"You're saying that you would harm them if you could?"

"Absolutely. And I know that people are now going to say that I'm dangerous to be around now but if they knew what the press puts me through everyday, then they would agree with me. And seeing that article just shows you that things are over exaggerated. I'm sure I probably told the reporter off, I may have used inappropriate language. And I might have been a little offensive but he did catch me when I was drunk, so, I probably was a bit more careless then usual...But I have to say that that picture makes me laugh."

"Why does that make you laugh?"

"I dunno. I think it's my facial expression. And now that I think about it, it makes sense." Ginny said pointing toward the newspaper.

"What makes sense?"

"Well, I went to a clothing store and I met this nice little girl and she was so sweet to me and polite, she reminded me of someone I know. And she had gotten her mother to come and take a picture of us together. And her mum was so scared of me. I didn't understand why though. Now I do. Then afterwards I started to notice people staring at me, so, it must have been because of that article."

* * *

Harry looked around at everyone watching, as much as Ginny seemed amused, everyone else looked stern and unreadable. Mrs. Weasley looked angry, and Mr. Weasley looked embarrassed.

* * *

"So how do you feel about being considered the careless one of the Harpies?" Ginny laughed at the question.

"Um, it's better than other titles I've earned throughout the years….Being the careless one isn't surprising. If anything I deserve it. Actually I deserve worse but I'll take what I got."

"Why do you deserve worse?" Ginny paled and her expression turned grim.

"I..I..I don't want to talk about it…" Ginny said staring at her feet. All of the Weasleys knew exactly what Ginny was thinking about.

"All right…By the way you are looking amazing today." Alice continued awkwardly, "I mean, look at the picture." She said pointing to the large poster behind them.

"To be honest, I don't remember taking that picture." Ginny said awkwardly. Harry smiled at his girlfriend. She always knew how to find humor in situations.

"Really? You'd think you'd remember, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I'm not denying that I, at some point, knew about that photo. I mean, that is my face, my hair, and my jersey on that body but, I don't remember actually taking it." Alice laughed.

"So, how have you been spending your time here in France?"

"Well, for one, you can see that I've raided a bar." Ginny took a second to giggle. "But, other than that I've only been in my hotel room and one clothing store. I hope that the managers will give me some freedom and let me wander about, but that's highly unlikely."

"Are they extremely strict about the team's whereabouts?"

"Not as brutal as my parents were growing up, but still pretty strict. I mean, we have to tell them when we leave and when we come back, we have to ask before we leave and they have to make sure that we are wearing the right clothes. Which, I don't completely understand. Yet, we don't have a curfew, and they don't care what we're doing." Alice nodded than took a deep breath.

"But, do you think that they'll start caring about what you're doing, with that article out?" Ginny glanced at the newspaper that was on the table next to her then looked back at Alice.

"I think I'll get a talking to. I think I'll be in the dog house for a few days, but I don't think they'll change the rules. Wait, maybe they'll keep me on a shorter leash, but, I'm used to that." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Molly and Arthur sat in Harry's living room uncomfortably. Ginny basically just told everyone of the Wizarding world that her parents were strict, and that they kept her on a 'short leash'. They were starting to see Ginny's point of view.

* * *

Alice smiled slyly then checked her watch.

"Well, now we have five minutes left. Enough time to answer fan questions." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I have fans? As in more fans than the girl I met at the clothing shop?" Alice smiled brightly then opened the first envelope.

"_Dear Ginny, Why don't you liked to be called Ginevra?" _ Ginny chuckled for a moment.

"As you can tell, I'm not a formal person. I'm a bit out there. I just, I dunno. I feel like Ginevra is a very adult name and very formal name. I don't think it fits me as well as Ginny does." Alice nodded than opened another envelope.

"_When will you and Harry Potter get married?"_

"If I paid attention in my Divination class, I'd say when. But I never did, so, I don't know…I'm not even sure it will happen. It's up to him if he decides that he wants to get married or not. As of right now, we both are very busy with our jobs and we're still getting used to things. So, not anytime soon?" Alice nodded again and opened the third envelope.

"_Ginny, When did you and Harry Potter have your first kiss?"_

"Um…..well…do I have to answer that one?" Alice nodded slowly, "Well, er, we had our first kiss after the Gryffindor won the championship back when I was fifteen." Alice smiled and repeated as she did before.

"_Ms. Weasley, have you and Harry Potter talked about having kids?"_

"WOAH, woah, woah, um…I hate to tell you this but I am eighteen…and we haven't even thought about marriage let alone kids." Alice laughed.

"_Ginevra," _Ginny groaned at her name, _"How do you feel about Harry Potter getting risqué fan mail?" _Ginny blushed.

"Um, I can't really have an opinion on it because I get risqué fan mail too and I'm sure it bothers Harry too. But, I'm not saying that I enjoy the fact that he gets it. I'm not saying that I enjoy getting any. But, we usually laugh about it and make jokes. But, I can't say that I don't like it because he can say that too."

"_Ginny Weasley, Are you only dating Harry Potter for his fame and money?"_

"Can I just point out that there is a pattern in these questions? Every single one of them have been about Harry and me. Anyways, I'll start off with the whole money rumor. I am not dating him because he has money or because of the money he gets. I didn't have a lot of money growing up. And I know that people who don't have a lot of money sometimes are embarrassed of that fact, but I learned so many things growing up that a spoiled, rich child won't. It all comes down to money isn't a source of happiness or visa-versa. Happiness comes from loving who you are, the people around you, and what you're doing. I get my happiness from Quidditch, from spending time with Harry, and spending time with friends and family…" Ginny took a minute to push the thought aside. "I know this is going to sound bad, but I don't care about Harry's money."

"And that really shows how real you are. Because, and don't take this offensively, I understand your dad was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and your mum was staying home to take care of you guys, correct?" Ginny nodded, "So they only had one paycheck coming in to take care of a house of nine. So there wasn't a lot of money to spend on different things, right?"

"Yeah, we made good of whatever we had lying around. My brothers and I would have competitions while de-gnoming the garden."

"What would they be based on?"

"We'd see who could throw the gnomes the farthest. And that would entertain us. But, we also would practice Quidditch in the field and chase the ducks that would always hang around in the pond. But, none of that included buying anything new."

"Yes, and you bought second hand things to go to school with, correct?"

"How do you know these things?" Ginny asked while laughing.

"I do my research."

"I can tell. But, yes we did. Um, but, on certain occasions we'd get new things. Um, when Percy made Prefect and Head Boy, my parents bought him an owl. When Ron made Prefect my parents bought him a new broomstick. I don't recall what they had given Bill when he made Prefect and Head Boy, but I'm sure that they did something for him."

"Yes, but even though you guys didn't have a lot of money in Gringotts, you guys still stayed whole, and true. You all seem very happy whilst around each other, I assume." Ginny nodded slowly and looked off into a distance, "And soon, everything turned out to get better."

"It did. And getting this recognition and what not, is so new and so different that we, well I am still getting used to."

"I'm sure, it's a different lifestyle almost."

"Yeah, it is. And going for that fame rumor, um….I always wanted to be a Quidditch player since I was younger. Yet, I never really thought about the whole fame factor that plays into it. This is going to sound mad, but I'm not a fan of it. Harry's isn't a fan of it. Yet, he's used to it. As for me, once we started to see each other, back in Hogwarts, people started to talk about us, and they knew my name, and I wasn't used to it. Then the war ends and it's just another day when my name turns up in the Daily Prophet. Usually, I read it and let it go. But, even if I didn't date Harry, I'd still be on the Holyhead Harpies and I'd still be known just because my brother is such good friends with him. So, I never really wanted to be with him because of his fame or his money. It's just another thing to deal with." Alice nodded at Ginny, with an idolizing look.

"Very, very well said."

"Thank you." Alice glanced back down at her watch.

"Well, that's all the time we have to talk with Ginny." She said to the camera, "And thank you, Ginny, for coming today. I think that all of the people who weren't a fan of you before are starting to rethink their opinions."

"Thank you for having me." Ginny said smiling. Only Harry could tell that it was a fake smile but, it fooled Alice.

* * *

"You could tell she was uncomfortable." George said to break the silence.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, did you notice whenever she said something about us she fidgeted or stared off somewhere? She was trying to stop herself from saying the wrong thing."

"I think she said all the right things." Angelina chipped in.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long chapter. I wasn't planning on making it this long but, I tried to make the interview long. Thank for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this update. Apart from me studying for my finals, which are now over, I have had some difficulties to continue writing this story. This story hasn't gotten a lot of positive feedback and it has been hard to come up with ways to satisfy certain people. But when i started this story, i liked my idea, and i still do. So to all of the people who felt the need to PM me about how much my story is terrible, then heres an idea, how about you click the back button and move onto another story! I don't have time for Haters.**

**But to the people who have been supporting this story, I say thank you. If you guys didn't let me know you liked this story, I would have completely abandoned it and deleted it. But this update is for you guys, Enjoy.**

It had been two weeks, and Ginny had already played in two Quidditch matches, that were going on their seasonal record, so they could play in the Championships. And they had left France and now were in Germany.

She had never been more depressed in her life. She wasn't able to focus on anything. Gwenog had called in a quick Quidditch practice, and Ginny didn't remember a thing from it because she was distracted; thinking about what it would be like to live in London without a family.

"Weasley, hang back a moment." Gwenog said sternly, before dismissing the team to the locker rooms of the Quidditch pitch they were renting.

"Yes, Gwenog." Ginny said solemnly.

"I don't know what's been going on with you, but damn it has taken you off your game."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly staring into space.

"I don't care what it is, but I have a hunch. Go to the healers and get checked out. And if you don't, sort your life out. You're my star chaser, and I need you on your game twenty four-seven."

"I understand." Ginny said turning and walking slowly into the locker rooms.

Ginny changed in silence, muting out the fellow women's conversations. She needed to get out of there and get to the healers. Maybe they had something to cure her. But, she knew that if the only remedy was that she had to go home, she'd have to suck it up. Her team was counting on her being there.

She hurried out of the locker rooms and disapparated to the Hospital. She went straight to the desk and looked up at a sign.

'_If you do not speak German, and you speak English, Please ring the golden bell on the front desk. Thank you'_

Ginny looked back down at the empty desk and saw different colored bells. There were other signs, in different languages, that she was sure were for other foreigners. She tapped the golden bell, and a Brunette man walked out from a door and took a seat at the desk.

"Hello, may I help…" He cut off for a second. Then cleared his throat, "Hello, how may I be of services to you Ms. Weasley." Ginny went wide eyed.

"How do you know my name?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well…You're Ginny Weasley, Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, sister of a War Hero, daughter of the British Deputy Minister, and lover of the Boy-Who-Lived. Any witch or wizard knows your name." Ginny gulped.

"Well, I just need to see a healer." The man looked back down on the desk and conjured up a pile of forms.

"What kind of healer?" He asked, kindly.

"One that administers potions for depressions." She said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, I see." He flicked his wand again and three papers were left.

"Male or Female?" He asked.

"Either's fine, which ever can fit me in really soon."

"Well, we have Anna Pine, who's free right now."

"Okay, I'm fine with seeing her then." He nodded then got up from the desk and went back through the door that he came from. About thirty seconds later, the man came back with a petite, blonde, blue eyed girl. She grabbed a notebook and smiled at Ginny.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, follow me and I'll see what I can do for you." Ginny took a deep breath and followed Anna down the hall and into a room. Ginny took a seat and Anna closed the door behind them.

"So, why have you come today?" Anna asked taking a seat in a rolling chair across from Ginny.

"Well, I haven't been exactly happy these past few weeks." Ginny said emotionless.

"Well, have you had any sort of negative behavior with anyone, such as fights, arguments, or disappointments?"

"I had an argument with my family before leaving for this tour." Ginny said in a hushed tone.

"Have you spoken to them since?" The lady asked checking off a box on the notepad.

"No, I haven't. There's not to be any contact in or out of the team."

"I see. And are you allowed to leave for a day or two?"

"No." Ginny said simply looking down at her feet. The healer set the note pad down, and looked back at Ginny.

"Alright, the only thing I can do is to give you an anti-depressant potion. It will make you forget about the argument. I mean, it won't make you forget the memory of the argument, just make it so you're numb to the pain of it."

"Okay. So basically, when my mind drifts off to it, it would be like I was remembering what I ate for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Basically. Here, let me fetch it for you." She said before opening one of the drawers and grabbing a small red bottle of a black potion.

"How many times do I take it a day?" Ginny asked staring at the bottle carefully.

"Twice a day." Ginny nodded, "Now, if you don't mind, I have another appointment starting in ten minutes, and I need to prep for it." Anna said before opening the door.

"Wait. Um, you won't tell anyone about this? Will you?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course not. We are extremely confidential." Anna said leading Ginny back to the lobby. Ginny nodded before paying the man at the front desk and leaving the hospital.

She disapparated back to her hotel room and took her first dosage of the potion. It tasted funny like, cherries with a bit of bubble gum. Maybe even a hint of the Stringmints from Honeydukes, with a bit of cinnamon. Suddenly Ginny, felt drowsy. She plopped down on her bed around seconds before falling asleep completely.

* * *

Another week passed by and Ginny had finished her potion off, and was back to being her miserable self. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go back to the Hospital. They were too cold or formal for her. Nothing like St. Mungo's.

Ginny sat in her hotel room and stared at the room. It was cold, yet fancy. She had the feeling that people get when they visit peoples houses for the first time; if she put her bag down, she felt like it needed to be completely out of the way for everyone else. Which there was no one else. Nobody was going to tell her to make herself at home. No one was going to make small talk. No one.

Ginny got up from the uncomfortable sofa that sat in front of a muggle television and sat on the bed, taking out a little pouch that was under all of her clothing in her trunk. She didn't know why she was doing this, it just felt right.

She opened it up slowly and dumped it onto the bed. An assortment of items fell from the bag, but there was one thing in particular that she wanted.

A picture.

Just a picture.

It was from when she was about twelve. Ron, and Ginny were in the front, her mum, and dad, plus Percy and George were in the second row, and in the back, were Fred, Charlie, and Bill. It was an annual photo they took. Today, she stared at it. She didn't know for how long, just long enough. She left tears fall from her cheeks when she realized what a happy family they were. Before everything came tumbling down.

Next she pulled out another picture from the pile of junk. It was a picture taken after she came home from Hogwarts for Christmas. It was of Harry and her. She was jumping on Harry's back as though he was going to give her a piggy back ride, but the picture stop moving before anything happened. Both of them were happy. She laughed at her attire; she was wearing a grey sweatshirt, with a Holyhead Harpies snow cap. Harry was wearing a black, sort of thin, jacket. They were laughing. Like they were having the time of their lives. Which they were.

Slowly, tears started to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks. She missed him. She missed them. She missed everyone. She missed Hermione's unneeded facts. She missed Angelina's jokes, George's pranks, Bill's theories, Ron's stupidity, Percy's ego, her dad's subtleness, Fleur's make up tips, the happiness Harry brought her. Everything. Even the way her mum would examine her to see if she'd been eating properly. The little things.

She picked up her purse from behind her and threw it across the room and it landed, opened, on the vanity that was right near the window. She felt bad instantly. Did she really need to be angry? She stood up and walked to the rolling chair that was placed for the same vanity that had just been assaulted by her purse. She put her face in her hands and just cried. Cried for all of the worry she gave her family, for overreacting, for leaving without saying goodbye, for trying to make it seem like it didn't affect her.

A knock came from the door. But Ginny didn't answer it. She wanted to stay where she was at and just stay cooped up in her own world. The knock came again.

Ginny looked up from her hands and dried her eyes quickly. The door opened. Ginny didn't know how. It just did. Luckily, Joan walked in cautiously.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Joan called into the dark hotel room. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on the puffy eyed, ginger who was sitting down in front of a dark brown vanity. "Oh, Ginny." She mumbled before grabbing a stool and sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong." Ginny defended quickly, but her crying had been evident in her voice.

"No. Something's bugging you." Her eyes wondering to the opened purse on the vanity.

* * *

Harry had been sitting solemnly with the Weasley's in there living room, like he did for the past two weekends. He felt guilty that they were always thinking about Ginny and there was nothing he could do to cheer them up.

…Until…

It hit him. He almost forgot. He glanced up at the family that seemed to be making small talk and trying to keep a conversation without bringing up her. It was like the first few months after the war. But instead of Fred, it was Ginny. He walked over to the foyer, which had his jacket hanging on the coat rack. He grabbed his jacket, and took out the two way mirror. He had given the mirror to Ginny at Christmas so they could talk whenever they liked. How could he have forgotten it?

He almost ran back into the living room.

"Um, I think I found a way to talk to Ginny." He said simply. Everyone looked up hopeful and surprised. "I almost completely forgot about the mirror." He said directly to Hermione and Ron who were holding hands.

"How will that blasted mirror help us?" Ron asked.

"Because I gave the other piece to Ginny. The rest of the mirror." Harry said excitedly. Ron's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost." Percy chipped in.

"Oh, I have a two way mirror. When someone looks into this shard of a mirror, you look out of the rest of the mirror to talk to who's on the other side."

"Ok?" Percy said confused.

"It'll makes a lot more sense when I show you." Harry said quickly. He leaned the mirror onto the wall and stepped back. "_Engorgio." _Harry said pointing his wand at the mirror. The mirror grew about ten time's its size in a matter of seconds. Just big enough for everyone to be able to look inside.

* * *

"Nothing's bugging me." Ginny defended.

"Gin, you know you can tell me anything." Joan stated. Ginny slammed her elbows on the table part of the vanity and buried her face in her hands. Joan looked back at the purse. It was open, but that's not what caught her eye. There was a mirror, with a gaping hole, near the opening of the purse. She could see almost the entire thing, but it wasn't reflecting the image of her and Ginny. But of Ginny's family. They were wide eyed and shaking their heads. Joan remembered learning about certain types of mirrors in school. She nodded to the mirror and looked back at Ginny.

"Ginny. Tell me." Ginny looked up for a moment. Then redirected her eyes to a crack in the desk.

"Why do I keep screwing up?"

"What do you mean? You don't screw up anything." Ginny's lip trembled a little.

"No! I screw up left and right. I'm hated by most of the Wizarding world. I'm terrible to be around, and no one can stand me. Not even my own blood relatives can stand me." Ginny said crying.

"Ginny, listen, you had an argument. Everyone does."

"Does the argument end with them leaving the country? No. It was more than an argument." Ginny cried, shaking her head at her friend.

"Ginny, you didn't leave the country because of the argument. You left because of your job. And, your family _can _stand you. They love you. I know they do." She said glancing at the mirror.

"No they don't. I'm sure they want nothing to do with me. Especially now that I've had too many to count, articles ripping me off." She said burying her head into her hands again.

"Ginny, I'm sure they still are your family. I'm sure they never would kick you to the curb."

"Why? Because of my dad's job?"

"No! Your family wouldn't choose your dad's job over you!...they need as much estrogen as possible." Joan said laughing. Ginny couldn't help but let out a few giggles, but went back to whimpering. "Listen, Ginny, if anything, don't take after me. I had an argument with my parents. I called them names I shouldn't have. And I detached myself from them. Don't end up like me. I regret everyday. You, have hope. You have a chance. Look, I don't and didn't stand a chance of getting my family back. You do." Ginny looked at her intently. "After this tour, you'll get you won't get your family back. They never left you in the first place. It's impossible to retain something you already have."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked emotionally.

"What about Harry?" Joan asked.

"He's probably moved on to a better girl." Ginny said. Joan glanced at the mirror once more, to find Harry shaking his head.

"I don't believe so. You know, when you first introduced him to me. He shook my hand, but then he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He looks at you the way Joseph looks at me. His eyes are just filled with love. He loves you, Ginny. I know he does, and I've only spoken to him once in my life." Joan said smiling. Ginny looked up and wiped her tears. "How about this? Marie knows the best muggle club here in Berlin. It's called The Lounge…in English. I can't speak German but translated, it's The Lounge. How about we all go, and have fun. It'll keep your mind off of it." Joan said hopefully.

"You know, I think I will." Ginny said.

"Good, now, go to the bathroom and fix your eye makeup, pick out a cute dress, and I'll grab you purse and such." Joan said.

"Alright." Ginny said getting up from her chair and walking out of the frame of the mirror. Joan watched Ginny until she was in the bathroom with the door closed. She turned back to the purse and gave a half smile.

"Your welcome." She mouthed silently. Then winked and closed the purse and lifted it from the desk.

* * *

The team, except from Gwenog, who was highly against going to a night club, left the hotel about an hour and a half after Ginny and Joan's talk. They walked through the streets of Germany and stopped when they saw the neon sign at the end of a road that they couldn't pronounce.

"Are you sure that this is The Lounge?" Joan asked Marie. She nodded,

"Of course. I know it is. I've been here before." She said walking up to the front door of the bar. The rest followed close behind and as soon as they walked in, they were welcomed by a puff of smoke, and loud music. Marie went right up to the person at the desk.

"English." She said pointing to herself. The man looked up and nodded. He left for a moment then came back with a brunette woman by his side.

"Hello. My name is Jill. I'm an American, yes, but it's still the same English, right?" She said laughing. Marie nodded and smiled. "Alright well let me get you guys a booth somewhere here, and then I'll get you your drinks to start off with."

Jill led them through the bar filled with smoke and dancing drunks, until she stopped at a red booth

"Does this suit you all?" Everyone nodded and took their seats. "Alright what can I start you off with?" Ginny spoke first.

"Vodka. Straight, strong, vodka." Jill looked at her funny then wrote it down. Everyone ordered but Ginny had muted them out. Instead her attention was taken by a man. A dark haired man sitting at the bar. She had no idea why he was catching her attention. His back was facing her and you couldn't see his face, but something about him was familiar. She just couldn't place it.

"Hey, Ginny, after your straight, strong vodka, do you want to go dancing?" Cecilia asked laughing.

"Sure." Ginny said glancing at the man once more before joining back into the conversation with her team.

The bottle of vodka kept emptying itself out over and over until Ginny was almost completely drunk. She had now forgotten her troubles and was dancing on the dance floor. There were way too many people on that floor but that didn't stop people who were wasted to join in. But, no matter what, Ginny's eyes kept wandering over to the strange man who was still sitting at the bar and slowly sipping shots away. She still had yet to see his face and was still intrigued with him. Was it how he dressed? Was it because of how drunk she was? Or was it…

"Hey, guys, I think I'm going to go over to that bar over there." Ginny said to the rest of the drunken girls.

"But, Ginny…" Marie started but was silenced by Joan shaking her head and glaring at her. Ginny slowly walked toward the bar then noticed something. The man had on glasses. She could see a side through his dark hair. Either it was the alcohol, or Ginny's incredible instinct that led her to swallow her pride and confront him. What's the worse thing that can happen? He turns out not to be the man she was hoping for?

"Ginny!" Cecilia yelled after he friend. Ginny hit the bar between two empty stools, on her right side was an empty stool but the next stool over was occupied by the man. He quickly turned his head away looking at the entrance to the building.

"I'll be over there in a minute." Ginny yelled back a little drunk. She didn't see, but the man cocked his head a little, like he was eavesdropping on what she was going to say or do.

"What can I get for you miss?" The pudgy bartender asked her, cleaning a small glass.

"One citrus shot, please." Ginny said smiling. The man turned for a moment and prepared the alcohol for Ginny.

"Here you go." He said handing the drink to Ginny.

"Thank you." The man left to attend another customer, and Ginny gulped the shot down.

"You know," Ginny said sitting on the stool to her right, next to the man, whose face was still out of her sight, "I was always taught not to cheat on my boyfriend; yet, I wouldn't be technically cheating if I was flirting with someone, right?" Ginny asked casually to the man.

"Why do you say that?" The man gruffed, out curiously.

"Well, because I am in a flirty mood, and you're the only one who fits my standards." Ginny said now facing the man. He slowly turned to face her. Harry.

"And what are your standards?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you know, tall, dark haired, British, and have a taste for playing hero." She said smiling, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"How do you know if I play hero?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Because you came." Ginny said simply, and completely serious, yet caring. Harry smiled. "Why did you come? No, that's a stupid question, the real question is, how did you find me?"

"It's a long story really." Harry said awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad you did." She said standing up from the stool. Harry's grin grew a little. "You know, it may just be how drunk I am, but I don't think I'm surprised you came."

"I wouldn't be. I came because we never really had a proper bon voyage." Harry said also getting up from his stool.

"Really?" Ginny said flirtatiously, "Well, Mr. Mysterious, how about this?" Ginny stepping closer, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling his face to hers. She crashed her lips together like it was the last time they'd ever kiss. Harry was caught by surprise but slowly wrapped his arms around her waste, smiling under her lips. A flash of light went by quickly, then footsteps of someone walking away followed.

"Um, Ginny." Harry mumbled.

"I don't even care." Ginny mumbled back, deepening their kiss.

"Um, excuse me, but I need these seats opened for customers. If you could please take your snogging somewhere else, that would be fantastic." The English bartender said, interrupting their kiss. They broke apart and nodded to the pudgy bartender and left the bar.

"How about let's leave this place." Ginny said quietly, as if she really needed to talk to him. Harry nodded and grabbed her by the hand. Ginny looked over to her team, mostly all of them were enjoying their time, except Joan who was smiling at Ginny and Harry.

"You leaving?" She mouthed. Ginny nodded. "Harry?" She mouthed again, smiling.

"I know!" Ginny mouthed silently back. Ginny grabbed her purse and jacket from the little room for personal belongings, and left the club, hand in hand with Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny said hugging him tightly after they got out of there.

"Gin." He said simply, hugging her back.

"You have no idea how much this means." She said, muffled in his jacket.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Harry said taking a step out of the hug. Ginny's face dropped a little then she pressed her lips together.

"We can talk in my hotel room." She said leading Harry down the sidewalk of Berlin.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Harry joked as Ginny stumbled a little to walk straight.

"Yeah, I know where I'm going. Just a little bit further, then we'll be at the hotel." She said simply, frustrated at herself for not keeping it together.

They walked a little in silence then finally came to the hotel. She led the way up to the top floor and down the hall to her room. She quickly slid the card through the slot of the door and it unlocked. The couple walked into the room.

Ginny threw her purse onto the little vanity, and plopped onto the love seat, couch.

"Here, you can take a seat." Ginny said pointing, to the second cushion. Harry nodded and sat next to Ginny. She placed her elbow on the back of the couch, and rested her head into her head. "So…" She said awkwardly.

"So…" Harry repeating suppressing a laugh.

"How's everything been going?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Not too well, yet not too bad. It's just…not the same." He said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"How so?" Ginny asked, twisting the stud earring on her right ear.

"How so?" Harry asked surprised, "Really? Do you even have to ask that question?" He asked amused.

"Well, yeah, how is it different?"

"You're not there." Harry said looking saddened into her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sure life is a lot easier for everyone without me there."

"No it's not. Your mum is always worried, your dad can't think straight, Teddy keeps asking when you'll be coming home, at the wrong times, might I add, and not to mention everyone misses you. I miss you." Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes. She shut her eyes tightly fighting back the urge to either cry or scream, she was not sure which was coming, but only that she didn't want either to happen.

"I miss you too." She whispered.

"Gin, do you really want to know why I came?" Harry asked. Ginny thought for a moment then nodded.

"Well, I don't know how it happened, it must be destiny, but I guess you had your part of the mirror in your handbag, and somehow it was left open on the back corner of that vanity," Harry said pointing to the small brown desk across the room, "Right up against that mirror. The mirror was propped up just right, and I had remembered about the mirrors not too long before. I enlarged my piece and we all looked into it, and we saw…well…you were…er, you were having a moment, right next to the purse, in that chair." Ginny paled she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore. "Then Joan came and she saw us. But luckily, she didn't say anything to us but asked you questions that would give us information. Then I left the Burrow to go to that Lounge. And well, you know the rest."

"So, basically, Joan set me up with you?" Ginny asked smirking.

"I guess…is that a bad thing?" Ginny snorted.

"No. I feel like we need to talk everything out."

"Why do we need to talk things out? We weren't the ones that got into it. I don't think anything happened between us…right?"

"Well, yes, but I felt as though you were going to be mad because I left without saying goodbye." Ginny said grabbing a cold bottle of water from the coffee table.

"That didn't make me angry. I haven't been angry. It just disappointed me. Well, not you, I disappointed myself."

"How did you disappoint yourself?"

"Because I didn't go after you. I didn't stand up for you. I should have but I didn't. And I felt a little guilty for doing such."

"You shouldn't have. Seriously, it wasn't you that drove me to leave. Actually it wasn't anyone who drove me to leave. It was my own actions that did."

"Ginny, I only get to spend a night with you, how about lets not grieve on the past, how about let's just spend time together and end on a better foot than last time." Harry said smiling.

"Alright. So, what's been happening with Teddy?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"He's been mad as usual. But he learned a new word."

"And which one is that?"

"Bubbles. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why, but now if you ask him a question, he looks at you and says 'bubbles' yet it doesn't sound like bubbles."

"What does it sound like?"

"Bubboo."

"Aw, I wish I could hear him say it…but by the time I get back, he'll be off on a new word." Ginny said sadly.

"Gin, I'm sure he'll be trying to tell you everything that's happened when you get back."

"If I'm even allowed back." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny, you are. Trust me. Sometimes I catch your dad staring out the window hoping you are just going to apparated in front of his eyes. And sometimes I see your mum staring at an old picture of you and her. I think they want you back sooner than you think. If only they could send you a letter or talk to you to say it themselves."

"But, that's the thing. They can't. It's against the rules…wait a minute." Ginny shot up.

"What?" Harry asked worried.

"You're not supposed to be here! I'm not supposed to be talking to you! Oh no." Ginny said pacing the room.

"Ginny."

"No Harry. The rules clearly stated that I'm not supposed to have any direct contact with any friends or family. Talking to you is direct contact! I'm going to get in so much trouble!" Ginny said running her hands through her hair.

"Ginny."

"Harry, I'm serious. What if they find you? It wouldn't be even close to a coincidence for you and I to be at the same bar in Germany. I mean, it just wouldn't make sense to say that it was just odds in our favor."

"Ginny. It's okay."

"No. It's not."

"Gin, it is. I need to leave anyways to get back to Britain. But, I'm happy we finally got to talk." Harry said getting up from the sofa.

"Already?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to waste all that time in the bar. I just didn't know how to approach you. But, now, its nine o'clock and I seriously need to leave. I have Teddy tomorrow."

"Alright." Ginny said walking up to the window, crossing her arms, and staring blankly at the city lights.

"Bye, Gin." Harry said opening the door and leaving the room. Ginny felt the tears coming back. If anything, that was a worse foot to end on. She ran back to the door, and slung it open. Taking one step into the middle of the hallway, and seeing Harry walking toward the muggle elevator.

"Harry!" Ginny said loudly. He shot around, wearing an unreadable expression. "I love you." Harry's corners of his mouth curved.

"I love you too." He said quietly. What happened next was something you could only find in a muggle romance movie. All Ginny felt was her feet, running to Harry, and then crashing her lips onto his at the end of the hallway. She flung her arms around his neck, and he slid his arms around waist. They kissed for a long time, just enough time for her to put all of her love behind the kiss, to put all of her sadness, loneliness, and yearning behind the kiss. And for him to do the same. They finally separated. She stared up into his eyes. And he smiled down at her. She hugged him tightly then took a step back.

"Have a safe trip, Harry." She said with a half grin. Walking slowly backwards.

"You stay safe, Ginny." He said with the same smile as hers. "And no recklessness. It'll be over soon." He said seriously now.

She stopped in her tracks for moment, smiled slightly.

"No, promises." She said winking at him before going back into her hotel room. He shook his head and pushed the button for the elevator.


End file.
